fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Weiß
Roxanne Weiß is one of the Cures of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Roxanne is a 17 year old girl that has German ancestors though being born and living in Japan. She is a very lively young girl, who really loves music and also singing to it. Even though she doesn’t sing that well. She is pretty energetic, talkative and has many good ideas. But due to her shyness, she hides this one in front of other people because she is worried about saying the wrong thing. She speaks fluent German and English though her first language is Japanese. Roxanne has her own sense of humor and is amused very fast, laughs even over the worst joke. Though it seems like she’ll never reach any of them, she deeply holds on to her biggest and most important wishes. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is called and her theme color is white, while she represents dreams. Personality A very lively young girl, who really loves music and also singing/humming to it. Even though she doesn’t sing that well. She learned how the play piano and keyboard until she was 10. She stopped playing it and lost all or most of her ‘talent’. Now she usually listens to music while drawing her digital artworks what she claims to be her biggest hobby. She is pretty energetic, talkative and has many good ideas. But due to her shyness, she hides this one in front of other people because she is worried about saying the wrong thing. Though she as German ancestors, she lives with her family in Japan and was even born there. She speaks fluent German and English though her first language is Japanese. Roxanne has her own sense of humor and is amused very fast, laughs even over the worst joke but she hates ‘dirty jokes’. Appearance Casually, Roxanne wears a white top that has golden stars on it. Over it, she wears a black, short, hooded jacket with purple stars on it. She wears a grey, checked skirt with three layers. Over the skirt, she wears a golden belt with a star-shaped buckle. Roxanne has brown hair that is tied into twin tails. The twin tails are hold by tiny scrunchies that aren't seen if you don't know they are there. As Cure Vivid, Roxanne's hair grow's longer and changes into a blonde color. Her hair is still tied into twin tails, only that bigger. She wears a white head band with a white bow on it. On the bow are violet roses. Her outfit consits of a white dress with a frilly collar that has a blue ribbon on it. The dress' skirt consits of many different layers some of them are light blue, while the others are white. She wears some brown cowboy boots. She wears scarlet colored bracelets that are white in the middle with stars on them. Her eye color stays unchanged. Relationships Family *'Kitty Weiß' - Roxanne's older sister. She is very handy with everything related to technology, mostly computers. Though being older than Roxanne, Kitty is a bit shorter than Roxanne. Friends *'Catherine Del' - Roxanne really likes both, Catherine’s manga art and her music. She really like ready everything she has created. And she also likes to spend time with her, though she would prefer her to be less herself; meaning that she could care more about other opinions and be a bit nice, though she knows that she can be that too. *'Kimura Miyu' - Her love for music is part of reason why Roxanne became a good friend with Miyu. She may not be the best singer and has lost a lot of her skills at the piano, Roxanne shares sympathy with Miyu, as it seems. *'Fortuna Bunker' - Roxanne is always thankful when Fortuna tries to help her with anything. And she can understand her quietness very well. In return for helping her, Roxanne always tries to make her smile. *'Intan Satriaputri' - Roxanne sometimes really wishes that Intan would let out her inner child a bit more, since she believes that she’ll sure be cute. Being serious and adult-like is only the shorter half of life. There is much more fun in life when you let out your cute side. *'Ayanat Mergen' - Though she can be rude sometimes, Roxanne thinks Ayanat is a very nice girl and finds it interesting how they have almost the same taste of music. She always thinks it’s nice when someone can actually play guitar, so she admires Ayanat for that, since she knows she could never do that. *'Edith Truman' - Being always positive, is what Roxanne really tries and wants to be every time. That’s probably why she likes being in company with Edith, also that she really enjoys her cheerful and natural personality and that she doesn’t try to be someone else. *'Alexis Bower' - Though she at first thought that Alexis’ nickname for her is a bit strange, Roxanne is already used to it and wouldn’t be called any other way by Alexis. She really enjoys every time she can talk with her, since the two communicate very much in English instead of Japanese. *'Eka' - The girls' mascot that Roxanne keeps calling cute, though she knows that he doesn't want to be called cute. But Roxanne thinks that he is even cuter when being angry. Etymology - Weiß comes easily from the German word "weiß", meaning "white", which is a reference to her theme color and to her alter ego, Cure Vivid. Originally this was originally a nickname for a person with white hair or skin.http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/weiss - Roxanne is a variant of Roxana, which comes from the Latin Roxane, the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name Roshanak which meant "bright" or "dawn".http://www.behindthename.com/name/roxana So her full name could either mean "bright white" or "white dawn". Cure Vivid - From Latin vividus “animated, spirited”, from vivere “to live”, akin to vita “life”, Ancient Greek bíos, “life”.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vivid Cure Vivid is Roxanne's Pretty Cure alter ego. As Cure Vivid, she hold the power of dreams and fight with it. Her power is represented by sparkles while doing attacks. As Cure Vivid, Roxanne's appearance slightly changes. Her eye color stays unchanged, while her hair turns blonde. For her first finisher, she doesn't need a weapon but later she gains her Dreamy Key, a white key that has the size of a magic wand and is enchanting. Attacks - Combo Attacks= *'Colorful Nightmare' - Vivid's attack together with Cure Chaos. }} Characters Songs Solo As a main character, Roxanne's voice actor, Ishihara Kaori has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Her name is a pun to Yousei A. Sina: **Her given name is a pun to her real name; Rox'anne' - Anne is a nickname of Sina. **Her last name starts with "We" just like Sina's real given name does. *Cure Vivid is the second white Cure having blonde hair, the first was Cure Rhythm. **She is the third with blonde hair, if Cure Echo is counted as a official Cure. **She is the fourth white Cure overall, the first were Cure White, Cure Egret and Cure Rhythm, and the fifth when counting Cure Echo. *Roxanne really loves strawberries. *Though she loves animals, she is deeply afraid of big dogs. **Especially of those who bark at her. *Her diverse element, the "child's eye", is based on one of FairySina's characters. *Roxanne shares her seiyuu with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu! References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:White Cures Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure